Une nuit entre nous
by Uki96
Summary: [Concours Marine] Une nuit comme les autres. Smoker raccompagne Hina dans sa chambre et va dans la sienne. Mais cette nuit-là, quelqu'un d'autre l'attend. WARNING Yaoi.


Donc voilà mon oneshot pour le concours Marine à tout prix… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner alors je vais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laissez lire.

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartien à Oda, l'histoire provient de mon esprit chelou et perverti !

* * *

Je rentrais doucement dans les quartiers réservés aux Marines. Je n'étais pas supposé être là. Je n'avais pas de motif particulier de me retrouver dans cet endroit, et pourtant je suis bien là.

Il faisait juste assez noir pour que je puisse me glisser entre les murs, regardant à chaque coin des couloirs, ne souhaitant pas qu'un jeune soldat ne s'aperçoive de ma présence et me fasse remarquer.

J'étais venu ici avec un but bien précis, et je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir pu l'accomplir.

Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de mon esprit, il m'obsédait, lui avec son air sérieux et puissant, ses manières rudes, ses muscles si bien dessinés par une musculation surement intensive, et surtout, surtout, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, qui me gelait sur place instantanément chose assez hilarante lorsque l'on connaît la chaleur que je dégage.

Au détour d'un couloir, je faillis me faire repérer bêtement. En effet la seconde de Smoker, une petite brune ennuyante et trop zélée, Tashigi c'était ça son prénom, était en train de chercher ses lunettes par terre elle avait dû les faire tomber.

Je m'approchais alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur ? Voilà j'ai perdu mes lunettes, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à les retrouver ?

- Je suis désolé mais je suis pressé actuellement, et de plus je ne vois pas vos lunettes. »

J'essayais à tout prix de paraître poli et respectueux, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, il fallait qu'elle pense que je n'étais qu'un simple soldat.

« Oh ? Ah ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même….. Au fait, votre voix me semble familière… on se connait ?

- Oh non je crois que vous faîtes erreur, sortis-je précipitamment, je ne suis qu'un simple commis, je dois d'ailleurs retourner au travail le plus vite possible, excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger !

- Mais… »

Je ne la laissais pas finir, j'étais déjà reparti, déterminé à me faire aussi silencieux qu'un chat et aussi invisible qu'une ombre dans la nuit.

Continuant mon chemin, je passais devant les portes toutes semblables des différents dortoirs des soldats de la Marine. J'entendais ça et là quelques ronflements et parfois des bruits incohérents. Mais je ne pouvais m'attarder ici, je me devais de le retrouver, il fallait que je succombe une fois de plus à la tentation de sa personne, de ce corps encore plus enivrant que le rhum le plus fort.

Arrivant à un croisement, j'essayais de me souvenir de la route à prendre gauche ou droite ? Décisions, décisions… Voyant un soldat arriver par la gauche, je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et pris par le corridor de droite, et apparemment j'avais tiré le bon coup, je reconnaissais sur les portes les signes distinctifs des hauts-gradés de la Marine.

Maintenant, je me devais de trouver sa chambre, et rapidement. J'entendis derrière moi les bruits d'une conversation qui se rapprochait. Des rires et des éclats de voix, une femme et un homme se parlaient.

« Voyons, pourquoi tu es encore célibataire ? Hips… Hina sûre que tu es le type de plein de femmes… Hin…Hina sait que tu es un bel homme.

-Oui et Hina est surtout bien déchirée au rhum, soupira la voix de l'autre personne. »

Je me figeai sur place, jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, avant d'apercevoir la porte des toilettes. Ni une ni deux, je me dépêchais de rentrer et de verrouiller la porte. Danger évité. Reprenant tranquillement mon souffle, je collais alors mon oreille à la porte, pour pouvoir déterminer si les deux personnes allaient bientôt parties. Ecoutant silencieusement leur discussion, je me figeais lorsque je compris ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux personnes.

« Hina, s'il-te-plaît, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressé par toi !

- Hina….hips… sait que tu veux coucher avec elle… lais…laisse-toi faire c'est tout.

- ….. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! s'énerva alors la deuxième voix.

- Smoker, ce n'ét…était qu'un simple bisou de rien du tout. Hina sûre que tu as apprécié. »

La folle envie de sortir de ces toilettes, et de me précipiter vers cette Hina pour lui arracher la gorge et disperser ses boyaux sur le sol se fit plus pressante alors que je compris qu'elle avait embrassé Smoker… Mon Smoker ! L'homme qui est à moi… _rien qu'à moi _!

Mais je souris victorieusement lorsque Smoker dit à Hina qu'il voyait quelqu'un. La surprise dans l'exclamation de la jeune femme fut comme la plus douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Oui Smoker est à moi, oui Smoker ne peut s'empêcher de crier de plaisir sous mes caresses, et non tu ne peux pas l'avoir car il est _à moi _!

Continuant d'écouter leur discussion, je m'aperçus alors que je n'entendais plus rien.

Déverrouillant doucement la porte, je sortis ma tête à l'extérieur, pour apercevoir que Smoker était en train de soutenir Hina, afin qu'elle puisse rentrer dans sa chambre.

Je l'observais, émerveillé de voir qu'il était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs et que mes souvenirs étaient un bien faible mirage de ce que la réalité pouvait m'offrir : une mâchoire carrée avec une légère barbe, un nez fin et aquilin, des lèvres fines, cette cicatrice lui barrant le visage qui était si virile et séduisante, et surtout ses yeux. On pouvait s'y perdre tant l'intensité qui se dégageait de ces deux orbes était paralysante. Cette couleur digne de l'eau la plus claire ou le cristal le plus pur, rendait ses yeux encore plus beaux. Je ne me lassais jamais de le regarder dans les yeux, je pouvais rester des heures à le regarder, mais hélas notre relation n'était pas quelque chose de connue et se devait d'être cachée, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu nous arriver.

Après mon moment d'égarement, je m'aperçus que Smoker avait lui aussi disparu, probablement déjà dans sa chambre. L'excitation me repris à la pensée de pouvoir enfin avoir Smoker seul, dans sa chambre, sans personne pour nous déranger.

Sortant complètement des toilettes et laissant l'odeur insipide de l'urine derrière moi, je me dirigeais droit devant moi, en regardant chaque porte, espérant voir le nom 'Smoker' apparaître assez vite rester seul dans ce couloir à la vue de tous me rendait légèrement nerveux.

Enfin, quelques mètres plus loin, je découvris enfin la porte que je recherchais, je devais vraiment commencer à mémoriser le chemin, ce serait mieux pour la prochaine fois, mais j'adorais aussi le sentiment de danger qui se ressentait de cette petite chasse.  
J'ouvris doucement la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et me glissa à l'intérieur, et la refermait doucement derrière moi, verrouillant celle-ci par précaution il ne faudrait pas être dérangé quand même !

Smoker était sous la douche, je pouvais entendre l'eau coulée dans la pièce d'à côté. L'idée d'un Smoker ruisselant et complètement vulnérable envoya une décharge de plaisir directement dans mon pantalon et je me sentis à l'étroit, mon sexe prenant des proportions de plus en plus importante.

Ne souhaitant pas rejoindre Smoker tout de suite, j'attendis tranquillement que mon excitation diminue, et je m'allongeai sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, un sourire impatient sur les lèvres, souhaitant plus que tout que Smoker se dépêche de terminer sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le robinet de douche se fermer et des pas se firent entendre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer l'homme de tous mes fantasmes.

Il était encore mouillé de sa douche, une simple serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, laissant deviner la taille plus que respectable de la partie de son anatomie qui me faisait rêver depuis si longtemps.

Il avait l'air ébahie de me voir, allongé sur son lit, avec en tout et pour tout, une simple chemise ouverte et un short.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Si jamais quelqu'un t'avais vu…

- Chut calme-toi, le coupais-je d'une voix douce tout en me relevant de son lit. Je suis sûr que personne ne m'a suivi ou ne sait que je suis là. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… »

Le regard de braise que je lui décochais le fit frissonner. Je me rapprochais tout doucement de lui, alors que je voyais sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement à mesure que son rythme cardiaque augmentait.

« J'avais envie de toi, lui murmurais-je alors dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant trembler violemment ma voix ayant l'effet d'un stimulateur très puissant apparemment. Juste… Laisse-toi faire, ce soir tu es à _moi_, rien qu'à moi… »

Et sur cet ordre je l'embrassais, d'abord doucement, une légère caresse sur ses lèvres, avant de forcer et d'appuyer sur ces lèvres si tentantes et si douces. Je lui léchais alors là lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Je le voulais en entier, et je fus plus que comblé lorsqu'il répondit à mon baiser et ouvrit sa bouche, laissant passer ma langue qui vint caresser la sienne, si douce.

Je pris alors le contrôle du baiser, glissant ma main droite derrière sa nuque et mon autre main dans le bas de son dos, pour me rapprocher encore plus de loin. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de faire rencontrer nos deux érections naissantes, nous faisant gémir tous les deux dans la bouche de l'autre.

Rompant le baiser, je suivis ensuite la ligne droite de sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son cou, déposant des petits baiser. Gémissant de plaisir, je voyais Smoker tourner la tête, me laissant un total accès à son cou, et je m'empressais de lui sucer la clavicule, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Lui laissant un suçon à la base de son coup, je descendis alors, suivant la ligne de ses pectoraux, jusqu'à ses abdos, que j'embrassais un par un, le laissant tremblant d'excitation et tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Je remontais alors jusqu'à sa bouche que j'embrassais férocement, avant de dégrafer la serviette, laissant Smoker nu devant moi, son érection si appétissante offerte à mes yeux.

« Je… je peux te toucher ? demanda alors Smoker d'une voix hésitante. »

Prenant sa main, je la dirigeais alors vers mon cœur. Je ne pus retenir un soupir d'aise lorsque les deux mains de Smoker se posèrent sur mes pectoraux et commencèrent à les caresser.

Smoker releva alors les mains jusqu'à mes épaules, et fit glisser la chemise le long de mes bras, jusqu'à la faire tomber au sol, faisant apparaître mon tatouage, celui dont j'étais si fier.

Smoker caressa alors celui-ci, et descendit jusqu'à ma main qu'il prit et serra fort tout en murmurant dans mon oreille.

« Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux le penser… tu le sais ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui, grognais-je alors qu'il venait de toucher mon sexe au travers du tissu de mon pantalon. »

Sur ces paroles, je me dépêchais alors de retirer mon short, laissant moi aussi apparaître mon sexe, fièrement dressé.

Je dirigeai alors Smoker vers son lit, et je le fis s'allonger avant de m'installer entre ses jambes. Me penchant vers mon short, je sortis alors d'une de mes poches un objet qui fit s'agrandir les yeux de Smoker. Je le regardais alors avec un regard épris de luxure et de désir.

« Des menottes ? Sérieusement ? demanda Smoker avec un air surpris.

- Laisse-toi faire, murmurais-je alors que je lui enchaînais les deux mains à la tête de lit. »

Etant satisfait de mon travail j'observais alors la vision parfaite qui s'offrait devant mes yeux : Smoker, nu, enchaîné, à ma merci, et surtout rouge d'excitation avec un air sur son visage disant clairement qu'il avait envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

Retournant sur ses pectoraux, je fis glisser ma langue jusqu'à son nombril que je m'amusais à titiller, le faisant gigoter et gémir de plaisir. Puis, je me dirigeais vers son sexe où je vis qu'une perle de liquide pointait, témoignant de son excitation évidente. Je soufflais légèrement sur son pénis, faisant trembler tout le corps de Smoker qui ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre d'excitation et de plaisir.

Décidant que j'avais assez torturé ce pauvre Smoker, je me décidais enfin à poser ma bouche sur le haut de son sexe, et de commencer à suçoter légèrement son gland. La réaction de Smoker fut immédiate et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres.

Continuant mon travail, je descendis ma bouche plus profondément sur son sexe, le prenant tout entier dans ma bouche.  
« Oui…Comme….ça n'arrêtait-il pas de murmurer, comme un mantra. »

J'alternais les coups de langues avec de légers coups de dents, faisant frissonner Smoker de tout son corps. Je n'oubliai pas non plus de faire jouer mes doigts, alternant entre pincer légèrement ses tétons et caresser ses testicules, ne laissant aucun répit à Smoker. Ce soir c'était sa soirée, son plaisir qui importait le plus.

« Je… je vais bientôt… jouir, me prévint alors Smoker. »

Ne souhaitant pas que cela arrive, j'arrêtais alors ma fellation, sous les protestations de Smoker. Lui présentant deux doigts devant sa bouche, il se mit à les lécher avidement, alors que je continuais de le masturber doucement. Lorsque que je jugeai qu'il avait suffisamment lubrifié mes doigts, je les retirais de sa bouche et les présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Faisant entrer un doigt doucement, je continuais de caresser son sexe pour être sûr qu'il ne perde pas son excitation. Sentant qu'il s'était adapté à mon doigt, j'introduis le deuxième plus doucement, sentant bien qu'il était encore un peu mal à l'aise face à cette intrusion.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? demandais-je.

- No…non, con…continu s'il-te-plaît, me supplia alors Smoker. »

Enfonçant alors mes deux doigts, je fis de légers mouvements circulaires pour l'assouplir et le préparer à l'arrivée de mon sexe.

Soudaint, son dos s'arque bouta et il laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Me doutant que j'avais accidentellement touché sa prostate, je m'appliquais alors à retrouver ce point sensible, lorsque tout à coup le corps de Smoker se tendit.

« Là ! murmura-t-il »

Continuant de le stimuler, je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa, étouffant ses gémissement avec ma langue.

L'odeur de notre sueur mélangée me rendant encore plus excité, je me préparais à rentrer dans l'intimité de Smoker. Je présentais alors mon sexe à l'entrée de ses fesse et jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Smoker, qui me donna son accord d'un coup de tête.

Rentrant doucement en lui, je sentis des milliers de décharges, passant de mon sexe jusque dans tout mon corps, à la sensation de mon sexe dans l'antre chaude de _mon_ Smoker.

Ayant réussi à rentrer tout mon sexe jusqu'à la garde, j'attendis que Smoker s'habitue à ma taille, et que la douleur diminue.

Par un autre coup de tête, il me donna son accord. Je commençais alors à bouger, faisant gémir de plaisir Smoker, et me retenant tant bien que mal de crier mon plaisir moi aussi.

J'alternais entre des coups puissants et rapides avec d'autres plus lents et plus profonds, me faisant atteindre un plaisir insoupçonné, tout comme Smoker, au vu de ses yeux fermés et de ses joues rouges d'excitation. Une fine pellicule de sueur nous recouvrait tous les deux et j'appréciais de voir les muscles de Smoker se tendre sous mes allée et venues.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Smoker s'agradirent et il gémit plus fort. Ses paroles devenaient erratiques. Je m'appliquais alors à taper son point sensible à chaque fois, le faisant gémir toujours plus. J'adorais ses gémissements, moi seuls pouvait les lui faire sortir et c'était une drogue dont je ne pouvais ma lasser.

Sentant que j'allais bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, je pris alors le sexe de Smoker dans ma main et le masturbait au même rythme que mes coups. Je tapais alors une ultime fois sur la prostate de Smoker, et je sentis son sexe se raidir et les parois de son anus se resserré sur mon sexe. Son orgasme provoqua le mien et je jouis dans son antre, et il se répandit sur son torse.

Me laissant tomber de fatigue sur le torse de mon amant, je ne pus m'empêche de déposer des petit baisers sur le torse de Smoker, alors que les battements de son cœur se calmait.

« Tu…tu peux me détacher s'il-te-plaît ? me demanda alors Smoker. »

Je me relevais et accédais à sa requête, encore tout faible et toujours dans les derniers lambeaux de mon orgasme saisissant.

Après avoir détaché Smoker, je pris mon short, le mis, et enfila ma chemise par-dessus mes épaules.

« Tu repars déjà ? déclara-t-il, déçu.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester avec toi, même si j'adorerai te garder au chaud près de moi et de ma chaleur, déclarais-je avec un sourire.

- Tu comptes repartir dans cet état-là ? déclara-t-il en me montrant les quelques traces de son sperme encore collées sur mon torse.

- Je ne veux pas me laver tout de suite, dis-je avec un sourire sadique. J'aime te sentir quand tu n'es pas là. »

La rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de Smoker me donna l'envie de replonger au lit avec lui et lui faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je fus stoppé par Smoker qui m'interpella.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demandais-je, même si je savais ce qu'il allais me demander.

- Pourquoi ce soir ?

- Parce que c'est notre anniversaire, répondis-je d'un ton neutre. Cela fait un an que nous sommes ensembles et je voulais le fêter avec toi.

- Akainu, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je te laisse, je dois partit sinon Kizaru va s'inquiéter.

- Quand reviendras-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Bien assez tôt, répondis-je d'une voix rauque et possessive. »

Sur ces mots, je sortis de sa chambre, direction, les quartiers de l'amiral en chef.

* * *

Okayyyyy c'est le plus gros challenge que je me suis fait dans toute ma vie d'auteur jusqu'à présent… mon premier lemon à la première personne… Ouaip on va voir ce que ça donne…

Sur ce… any reviews ? Ce serait sympa de voir ce que je vaux sur ce coup-là !


End file.
